


What's the matter? Can't handle the heat?

by IGotAHoleInMePocket



Category: The Beatles (Band), Yellow Submarine (1968)
Genre: Flirting, John Lennon: Bi disaster, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paul knows the hell he's doing, Pining, Short One Shot, i have no tags for this but it's good i promise, me and a buddy had a really good convo that resulted in this, so ys mclennon huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25563085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IGotAHoleInMePocket/pseuds/IGotAHoleInMePocket
Summary: It can be hot in Pepperland
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	What's the matter? Can't handle the heat?

Pepperland, in all its glory, was still not a place exempt from heat waves sadly. And as Paul found out, wearing a dark colored coat was not the best opinion out there in summer, John had laughed at him for having it on, and out of spite Paul was going to  _ keep _ it on.

At first to cope he’d tried fanning himself with his hands, then some loose papers and a quick unfasten of his tie, he still felt like he was burning up. After an hour or two he couldn’t take it anymore.

‘ _ Ugh John be damned I’m taking this bloody thing off!’  _ His thoughts reckoned as Paul started to fiddle with the jacket’s buttons, trying to get the sweaty thing off as soon as possible. 

John wanted to crack a joke at his friend’s expense when he saw him relent under the sun’s hot temperature, but his brain went blank and any quip he had died in his throat as he saw just how  _ attractive  _ Paul looked in his light blue button up shirt. Is it just him or did it raise ten degrees?

“It feels like we're in the sea of heat, you made the right choice not wearing a shirt today John, maybe I should try that sometime.” He winks with a laugh.

John thinks his brain is actually going to short circuit, or black out, something along those lines. Because holy moly Paul just _winked_ at him and _talked about taking off his shirt-_

Paul gives John’s glasses a playfully flick

“Guess you aren’t free from the heat either, you look red as a strawberry right now Y’know”

**Author's Note:**

> I should be writing glass onion but i did this instead, hope you enjoy it anyhow. Feel free to yell at me on tumblr: today-pepperland-goes-bluey


End file.
